


Yellow

by miggy_quotes



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Coldplay, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, No angst at all, maybe a little, the song, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggy_quotes/pseuds/miggy_quotes
Summary: Juliet and Thomas spend an evening at the beach, thinking about past and future
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> hello! :)  
> it's no new post and no update on my other fanfic but I just really love this song and had this idea so here it is!  
> hope you like it <3

_Look at the stars_

_  
Look how they shine for you  
  
_

_And everything you do_

-

The wind brushed through her hair softly and made her tuck it behind her left ear in the sweetest way possible. She chuckled silently because that most definitely wasn’t the first time tonight.

It was a warm evening - like most of the evenings in Hawaii - and the sea was rather quiet either. Still her body was covered in a thin blanket and her feet in fluffy socks, she hasn’t even known she owns.

She looked at the peaceful ocean and the small waves that crashed in the sand every other minute.

It has been a while since she felt that happy. Was that happy. For the last years she has been a wild mixture of loneliness, sorrow and high built walls around her heart.

But everything changed now. From one on the other day everything in her started to change and it was the most welcoming change ever. She may hasn’t realized it from the start but oh, how she does it now.

“You sure, you’re not cold?”, Thomas suddenly murmured against her neck for the third time and got her back from her daydream.

“I’m fine.” She whispered back and lowered her gaze again to meet his chocolate brown eyes. “We’re fine.”

He got up on his elbows and pulled her closer with his arm around her waist to draw her lips closer as well until they came together in a tender kiss.

-

_Your skin_

_  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_  
Turn into something beautiful_

-

He never thought he could feel that complete. He most certainly didn’t think that no one less than Juliet Higgins will give him this feeling of absolute safety and happiness.

Thomas smiled at that thought and kept kissing his wife until they were both out of breath. He knew that she wasn’t that into love making lately and even though it was way earlier that he realized that he would never want just that, he now was glad that they shared this little moment under the stars.

And it were nights like that when there was nothing on his mind than exactly this feeling. After years, it was still overwhelming him sometimes. He even cried a few times, and she made fun out of him but he didn’t care. He just loved her more with every little thing she did. 

Since they found that they are expecting their first baby just some weeks ago their relationship had been an emotional roller coaster anyways. Not that they had fights all the time but the mood was tense. Often. Especially hers.

He couldn’t help himself but look out for her as much as he could. All her signs and very, very clear words that she wouldn’t want that, didn’t really reach him.

He was worried. Not in ways that he already was when they would run after bad guys, and she was suddenly out of sight. Doesn’t mean this kind of worrying was any better. He knew that she would eventually be fine and that all of this had it’s _perfectly logical reason_ but that didn’t keep him from worrying.

Sometimes he was mad at her. When she was so stubborn that she wouldn’t even let him get her a glass of water or when she rejected to just get a hug from him when he already saw the tears in the corner of her eyes. And then he had to just stay there and watch her cry. 

-

_And you know_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

-

Even after years as a spy and hardly getting any sleep for weeks sometimes, she can barely remember a time in which she felt that exhausted all. the. time. It was a terrible feeling to her. Not recognizing herself at first she wasn’t really herself either. She was used to having all the power and control over things and mostly over her body and mind.

One evening about three weeks ago she would simply fall asleep on his shoulder. Not anything unusual but it was right in the middle of La Mariana.

Yes, it was late but something like that never happened to her.

They had drinks. Well, their friends had because she couldn’t and Magnum turned the offer down too. She still made him drink a beer though. After their long day it would have been suspicious for him to not have a drink.

She found it cute how he tried to be an even better version of himself now. Really. She appreciated him always trying to help her. Most of the time she was grateful for that. But old habits die hard, and she was used to pushing everyone away. And so she sometimes forgot that this was a whole _new_ situation. Moments, experiences and thoughts that she never felt before and it was- overwhelming. And from time to time she forgot that it wasn’t just her.

Juliet Higgins wasn’t a selfish person. But back then she felt like one. She will never forget the look on his face when she casually told him that she saw her doctor for a few checkups that day. He was about to start crying then and there, and she was shocked. Asking if everything was alright. He answered her. Slowly and quietly saying that he is hurt, but that she would just have to tell him if she doesn’t want him to be involved in this.

And it was bullshit. They both knew it. But in that moment back then it was like her world shattering into thousands of pieces. All she heard was someone leaving her again. The first sob escaped her just seconds later, and he immediately felt sorry. He rushed to her side while she was already sinking to her floor. They both cried until they laughed. Him telling her how sensitive they got since they are married and her replying that all of this is clearly his fault since he got her pregnant.

-

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh, what a thing to do_

-

“I like this”, she whispered shyly against his lips.

“Yeah?”, he simply replied, laying her in the soft, covered sand again. He now was above her, feeling her body from chest to thighs fully pressed against his.

She giggled softly and it was his favorite sound in the whole world. His dark brown eyes followed his fingers, slowly drawing a line from her ear down to her chin until his thumb brushed over her bottom lip. He heard her sweet laugh again, and he had to smile bright too.

“What?”, she then whispered, reaching for his hand, pressing a kiss on his palm.

He shook his head and kissed her again. Her hand let go of his and tangled itself in his thick hair while his was roaming her body until it found its place on her waist.

After minutes of tasting and pulling and squeezing they were kinda out of breath and looked at each other, breathing heavily. Her lips formed a smile again.

“I just love you”, he finally whispered and made her smile even bigger. “Both of you-”

“We love you too, Thomas.” She kissed him once again before she laid on her side, making him do the same. He put his arms around her protectively and while he got lost in her beauty she looked up at the sky, admiring the beaming stars.

After some time, she looked down on him and started laughing softly. “What are you looking at?”

“You?”, he grinned.

She couldn’t believe that he preferred that over that beautiful night sky. She also loved him for it.

“Yeah, but the stars!”

She whispered gently. “Look at the stars with me.”

And so he did.

Everything was better now. They both felt that their life became a little calmer now. She would still feel horrible from time to time, and he would still overreact over silly things but that was just them and their new normal for the next 6 months; nothing that they couldn’t handle. 

-

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? :)  
> -  
> IG: miggy.quotes


End file.
